Ellen Barkin
Ellen Rona Barkin is an American actress. She portryas Jane Forrest on the NBC show, The New Normal. ''She is well-known for her debut role in the 1982 film, ''Diner as well as Another Happy Day, a more recent film for which she gained acclaim. Career Her break-out role was in the comedy-drama film Diner (1982), written and directed by Barry Levinson, for which she received favorable reviews. Barkin was cast in the drama film Tender Mercies (1983) after impressing its director Bruce Beresford during an audition in New York City, despite her inexperience and his lack of familiarity with her work. Robert Duvall, who played the lead role in''Tender Mercies'', said of Barkin, "She brings a real credibility for that part, plus she was young and attractive and had a certain sense of edge, a danger for her that was good for that part." She also appeared in the 1983 rock & roll drama film Eddie and the Cruisers. Barkin would later appear in several successful films, including the thrillers The Big Easy (1987), opposite Dennis Quaid and Sea of Love (1989), opposite Al Pacino. Barkin also appeared in Off-Broadway plays, including a role as one of the roommates in Extremities, about an intended rape victim played by Susan Sarandon who turns the tables on her attacker. About her performance in the play Eden Court, The New York Times critic Frank Rich summarized: "If it were really possible to give the kiss of life to a corpse, the actress Ellen Barkin would be the one to do it. In Eden Court, the moribund play that has brought her to the Promenade Theater, Miss Barkin is tantalizingly alive from her bouncing blond ponytail to the long legs that gyrate wildly and involuntarily every time an Elvis Presley record plays on stage". Barkin has also done work in made-for-television films like Before Women Had Wings (1997) and The White River Kid (1999). Currently, she voices the start of each Theme Time Radio Hour with host Bob Dylan on XM's "Deep Tracks". In 2005, Barkin set up a film production company with her brother, George, along with her husband at the time and billionaire investor, Ronald Perelman. Barkin appeared in her Broadway debut as Dr. Brookner in The Normal Heart, for which she won the 2011 Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Play. Most recently, Barkin has received acclaim for her performance in Another Happy Day. IndieWire have cited her turn as one the best female performances of the year and have shortlisted her as an Academy Award for Best Actress contender. Filmography TV *''Faerie Tale Theatre '' *''King of the Hill'' *''Modern Family'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''We're Fighting Back'' *''Diner'' *''Parole'' *''Tender Mercies'' *''Daniel'' *''Enormous Changes at the Last Minute'' *''Eddie and the Cruisers'' *''Harry & Son'' *''Terrible Joe Moran'' *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' *''Terminal Choice'' *''Desert Bloom'' *''Act of Vengeance'' *''Down by Law'' *''The Big Easy'' *''Siesta'' *''Clinton and Nadine'' *''Johnny Handsome'' *''Sea of Love'' *''Switch'' *''Man in Trouble'' *''Into the West'' *''This Boy's Life'' *''Bad Company'' *''Wild Bill'' *''The Fan'' *''Mad Dog Time'' *''Before Women had Wings'' *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' *''The White River Kid'' *''Crime and Punishment in Suburbia'' *''Mercy'' *''Someone Like You'' *''She Hate Me'' *''Palindromes'' *''Trust the Man'' *''Ocean's Thirteen'' *''Brooklyn's Finest'' *''Happy Tears'' *''Operation: Endgame'' *''Twelve'' *''The Cameleon'' *''Shit Year'' *''Man's World'' *''Another Happy Day'' Gallery The new normal for Vogue.png Videos Category:Cast